A Different Kind of Workout
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: At Annie's gym, she teaches her clients all kinds of ways to stay fit and healthy. ONE-SHOT!


**THIS IS ONE OF MY BEST AOT STORIES.**

Survey Corps Fitness is a boutique gym, just outside of Columbus, Ohio that attracts a mix of serious bodybuilders, fitness models, and wealthy folk who want to look like bodybuilders and fitness models. Or at least look at them.

Annie Leonhart had opened the gym a couple of years ago. Being a fitness model throughout her 20s had been a lot of fun, working out for a living, paid trips to foreign countries, and meeting lots of other fit, attractive, adventurous people, but when she entered her 30s, she found herself enjoying the home life a bit more. She had a community of friends here, a cozy house in the hills, and plenty of time to workout, cook, and establish lasting relationships with the people around her. She started picking up personal training clients here and there, growing her clientele to the point where she had to start turning down new clients. Eventually she took a leap and built Survey Corps. She also earned her degree in Kinesiology from Ohio State University.

She was single. For years it had been hard to keep a long term romantic relationship with all of the traveling and hanging around beautiful people. And during this time, she had longed for the stability to settle down with a special someone. Yet, now that she was more settled, and she had the opportunity to build something with a partner, she found herself actively remaining unattached. Not for lack of admirers; she was outgoing and still smoking hot, and attracted attention everywhere, from fit body builders to rich business men to young adventurous runway models who hired her to keep them in shape.

But instead of looking for a soulmate among the suitors, she was enjoying a buffet of sexual experiences. She realized that she loved sharing her powerful body with others. To her, sex was an artistic expression, a natural extension of her passion for health and the human physique. She was getting older, perhaps past her prime as a fitness model, but she was awakening an erotic force inside of her that was as inspiring as perhaps anything she had experienced before.

So for now, she was more than happy to remain single and let her passion guide her; not just to have lots of sex, but also to evangelize health and fitness through her ambitious activities at Survey Corps.

"Oh my god that's delicious," said Mikasa after a big gulp of the fresh smoothie Annie had made for her. "What a workout!"

Mikasa Ackerman was one of Annie's favorite clients, a sophomore at Ohio State who loved to go hard every session. She was studying chemical engineering. Five sessions a week meant there was lots of time to talk about life and get to know each other, and also lots of time for Annie to discreetly admire Mikasa's body. A half Chinese-American and half Irish-American woman, she had a plump round butt and a pair of tannish large tits - a sporty body that was always framed in a Lululemon sports bra and tights. Annie had watched over the months as their intense workout routine not only refined Mikasa's figure, but also seemed to build a surge in her demeanor and confidence. Annie felt like an artist painting a large oil canvas, bringing to life not just a sexy body but also a stronger spirit and a nuanced character, a new Mikasa, now the picture of perfection.

But still, Annie had to keep reminding herself to keep things professional. She had hooked up with some clients, but always let them make the first move. Of course, if that move ever did happen, she would be ready, as she had fantasized about it countless times.

"Great hustle on those hang power cleans. You muscled through them." Annie gave Mikasa a fist pound and smiled confidently, the perfect porcelain whiteness of her teeth shining brightly against a smooth dark coffee bean complexion. Mikasa returned a modest smile, flattered. "Really," Annie assured her, "you're becoming a panther."

She noticed Mikasa lightly touch her own bicep. She knew the feeling of a pumped muscle, and she knew how irresistible it was to admire your own body in that way, engorged with blood from a well crafted workout. A male lover once told Annie that when he was hard, it felt just like a pumped muscle, a cocktail of euphoria and lust. Mikasa looked at Annie. "I'm spent from the workout but I kind of want to do a little more to keep feeling this pump."

"I'm so down." The hour was over, but it was Friday evening and Annie didn't have anymore clients today, so she had time for a little extra work on the house. "Let's go over to the bench with your boyfriend and see if we can join."

Eren Jaeger, Mikasa's boyfriend, was repping out bench presses. He was also a sophomore at OSU studying history and Latin American studies. Another gym member, Bertholdt Huber, was spotting. Eren often lifted while his girlfriend had her sessions with Annie. He was athletic and had always stayed active, but lately he had been putting on extra muscle. Mikasa had mentioned this to Annie recently, confiding in her that his bigger, harder body had been nice to wrap her arms around and, of course, legs around. He grunted as he pushed through his last rep at 225 lbs.

Annie and Mikasa walked over as he finished. "Nice set man," said Bertholdt, helping Eren rack the bar. "You're getting into some legit weight now." Bertholdt was one of the men who frequented Survey Corps. He had a v-shaped frame and was super cut. He made a living posing for magazine blurbs and supplement ads, and he had to stay chiseled and muscular without looking like a hulk. His German father and Mexican-American mother had given him a wonderfully unique and intriguing face with a strong jaw, brown hair, slight tan skin, and full lips. Eren was also part German-American and part Latino (Colombian specifically.)

"Do you hot boys mind if we work in?" Annie asked. Flattery was not a cheap sales trick to keep her membership happy. She just loved to flirt, and did it unapologetically. She owned the damn gym, so she was going to enjoy it. Of course, she knew both Eren and Bertholdt well, so calling them "hot" was taken as pretty innocent gym chatter.

"Yeah hop in. Mikasa you sure you want to toss some iron with us?" Bertholdt teased.

"Oh you think I can't hang? Let me get 115 on there." Bertholdt and Eren grinned and changed the weights on the bar. Mikasa was doing less than they had, of course, but 115 was a respectable women's bench press weight. Mikasa set herself on the bench, braced, took a deep breath in, and ripped through 4 reps before struggling through a 5th.

"Get one more," Bertholdt encouraged as he helped her push through a 6th rep.

"Nice work baby," Eren exclaimed proudly. Mikasa sat up and swung her arms around a bit, breathing deeply. It never got old for Annie, watching Mikasa enjoy the pump, this time in her chest and triceps. She especially loved when her female clients felt the desire for strength and muscular beauty that so many often fear as being too manly.

"Ok my turn," Annie said, excited. "I want to start at 135." She crushed 10 reps with no help.

"Damn, ok, that was amazing," Mikasa said. "I think I got a little turned on by how easy that was for you." She giggled. Annie knew Mikasa was just joking, but her imagination still ran off for a moment. When her attention returned to the room, Bertholdt was adding plates to the bar.

"Let me get 275 buddy," said Bertholdt, looking at Eren.

"Right on," he said, appearing to regain his composure from some distant thought. Apparently his imagination had run off a bit too, Annie realized, grinning.

Eren and Bertholdt often crossed paths at Survey Corps, mainly because they had similar workout schedules. Well, at least, that's probably as far as Eren had assumed. Annie figured Bertholdt probably didn't mind helping out Eren, and so their matched up schedules may have been more than a coincidence. Afterall, Eren was pretty cute with his sharp blue eyes, youthful fair skin, and light stubble on his chin and above his upper lip.

Annie, of course, knew Bertholdt was gay, but doubted Eren did. Most would never guess that, given the mainstream view of "masculine" looking guys. And she could tell that Bertholdt liked that he could casually hang out with Eren without complicating things.

Bertholdt pushed out 8 strong reps at 275. He was wearing an old shirt with cut-off sleeves. Through the large arm holes that ran down his side, Annie admired his sweaty obliques and the sharp cliff where the bottom of his thick chest muscle met his ribs. As he stood up, she caught a glimpse of a nipple that slipped out just a bit. "My god," she thought, "I love my job."

"Alright Eren, you're up," said Bertholdt. "Let's work up to see if you can hit a 1-rep max. Start with 245?"

"That's already my 1-rep max."

"Yeah I don't know man, you just did 6 reps of 225."

"Come on Eren," Annie pleaded. "Flex your peacock feathers for your girlfriend. And for me." She smiled at Mikasa.

"Ok ok ok fine. Let's do it."

Eren pushed up 245 without much trouble. "That's hot baby," Mikasa said.

They went through the rotation again. Mikasa did a set to keep her pump going. Then Annie did one, wondering if Mikasa might be getting a little wet watching her chest and arms flex and strain through the heavy set - a thought that aroused her a little too. Then Bertholdt did a set at some absurdly high weight and made it look like he was still warming up. Then Eren hit 255, a new personal record.

"Nice work baby!" shouted Mikasa.

Annie patted him on the chest has he stood up. "What an animal! Take a breather and go after 260," she said.

"I don't know, that was pretty tough. Maybe I go for that next week."

"Nah dude," Bertholdt said, "I'm not letting you leave until you hit 260." Eren pondered for a moment.

"I'll suck your dick on the way home if you do it," Mikasa joked. Everyone laughed.

Well, it was sort of a joke, Annie thought. "Oh Mikasa I like that," she said. "That's how you get someone to break some personal records." On a few occasions in the past, Annie had actually tried some pretty experimental training practices that leveraged sex as a powerful motivator. Of course, she only did this with discreet clients with whom she had already had established a sexual relationship, and who could afford to pay for private after-hours time at the gym. The results were astounding. But it wasn't a topic she had felt comfortable discussing within the fitness industry. She hoped that one day she could be a pioneer of a sex-positive fitness method.

"I have an idea," she continued, looking at Mikasa. "Once Eren gets set up, why don't you help remind him of his motivation," she said smoothly, grinning.

Bertholdt's eyes widened a bit. He had been a part of one of Annie's special workout sessions. When Annie first approached him with the idea, they had already been acquainted sexually from a ravenous night at Bertholdt's with his boyfriend. Annie's proposal was to leverage erotic energy in the gym, one which Bertholdt enthusiastically accepted. So their next threesome was in Annie's gym, after close. It was a long workout, followed by a gloriously sore day-after. And there were a number of follow up sessions, some of which included other clients who Annie was on ramping into this new realm of fitness.

"Haha what do you mean?" Mikasa asked. "You want me to talk dirty to him while he lifts?"

"That's one option," Annie responded. "But that may be a little too distracting. Try just a hand around his package."

Annie hoped she sounded confident but also welcoming. She knew she wasn't supposed to be instigating this kind of thing. But it wasn't like she was fraternizing with the clientele here, she told herself. She's just encouraging the clientele to get a little adventurous. And besides, they were dating.

"Oh," Mikasa giggled, looking at her boyfriend. She looked around the gym. It was just the four of them. It must have been past closing time. "Ok!"

Eren gulped and forced out a smile. He lay back on the bench and got into position. Mikasa reached down and grabbed all of his parts over his shorts. Within a few breaths, it looked like she was starting to run out of room in her hands for his expanding bulge.

Eren braced. Bertholdt helped him with the lift off. Eren powered through the rep. "Yes baby!" Mikasa gasped. Annie caught her giving Eren's 12 inch shaft a nice squeeze.

Bertholdt and Annie shared a look, as if to ask each other, "should we?" Bertholdt took the lead.

"Ok Annie, your turn." Annie gladly hopped on the bench as Bertholdt and Eren set up her weights. "Mikasa, you want to give her a hand like you did for Eren?"

Mikasa was still on her knees, beside the bench. She looked up at Eren. He shrugged and nodded his head - if she was ok with it, he was. Annie reached up from the bench to rest a hand on the back of Mikasa's neck. "I'd love to feel your touch during this set. I think it'll help me get a few extra reps."

Mikasa put her hand on Annie's thigh. It was like sculpted marble wrapped in spandex leggings. Her quads were huge - like those of an olympic track star, curving and rippling into her hips and butt. Mikasa moved her hand up Annie's leg to her lower abdomen. Her abs were also hard. Annie parted her legs. Her quads were so thick, she had to spread them quite a bit to give Mikasa room to explore her. And she did, slowly.

Annie grabbed the bar, feeling a slight tingling not just from Mikasa's caresses, but also from the excitement of the setting, with Mikasa, her young, innocent client, in front of two others, touching her, losing her inhibitions in the experience.

Annie grabbed the bar and started her set. She felt Mikasa's fingers find the lips of her pussy through her tight leggings. She grunted through each rep, arms and chest flexing, legs and core tightly braced. Mikasa reached her other hand to feel Annie's abs contract. It was an admiring hand, and Annie knew Mikasa's other hand would soon feel how wet she was.

When her set was over, Annie was panting, and so was Mikasa. Annie rested her arm on Mikasa's shoulder, her hand draped over her back. Eren and Bertholdt looked at each other, with no words. Annie sat up. "Thank you Mikasa," she said, kissing her on the neck. Mikasa was paralyzed for a moment. Annie stood up and helped her up too. "Bertholdt, I want to see what you can do. And I bet Eren and Mikasa do too."

"Ok," he nodded, grinning.

"But first, can we admire you for a moment?" She grabbed his shirt from the bottom and pulled it up over his head, revealing a body like the ones you see on Calvin Klein underwear packaging. She stepped behind him and reached her arms around him, running her hands over his abs and chest. "Come feel this, guys."

Mikasa looked at Eren. Her eyes seemed to subdue his hesitation. She grabbed him by the hand and walked him over to Bertholdt. They both explored Bertholdt's torso with their hands.

Annie slipped her hands under the elastic waistband of Bertholdt's shorts, running them around to his back side and reaching down to squeeze his bare ass with both hands. "Eren, feel this," she said, grabbing Eren's left wrist and forcing his hand around Bertholdt and down to his right cheek. "There, give it a good feel."

Eren kept his hand relaxed at first, running it over the contours of Bertholdt's glute, down to the crease with his hamstring and back up again. He looked at Bertholdt's chest and abs and continued to rub his right hand all over his front torso, holding on tight to Bertholdt's ass. As Annie watched Eren inch closer to Bertholdt, she noticed his cock was pressed out into his shorts, and rubbing against Bertholdt's right thigh. Then she saw that Bertholdt was hard too.

"Let's oil him up," Annie said. She walked to the back office.

When she returned, the two boys did not notice. Their faces were pressed together in a slow sensuous tongue dance. She gave Mikasa a pump of massage oil and then one for herself too. They lathered Bertholdt as Eren continued to make out with him.

Annie took a step back and looked at Bertholdt. The way the light hit his oiled body, glistening, made him look even more ripped than before. Mikasa embraced Eren and kissed him on the neck, as if to tell him that everything was ok. "Let's suck his cock together."

Mikasa grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down, kneeling. They both were eye level with the outline of Bertholdt's cock bulging under his shorts. It was pressed to the side by his compression underwear, pointing to his right hip. Mikasa reached out and brushed her hand along it.

Annie, still standing behind Bertholdt, slipped her hands around his waist and pulled his shorts over his cock. As the waistband slipped below Bertholdt's shaft, it emerged and pointed straight outward, a drop of precum running down its head as it bounced in front of Eren and Mikasa. At 13.5 inches long and 4 inches thick, it was massive, thick, and ready for action. They kissed. In between kisses, she said, "oh you're excited about Bertholdt's cock, aren't you?"

"I am baby. I want to suck it with you," Eren said. Annie had no idea Eren would be so quick to embrace this experience. Perhaps he wasn't as vanilla as she had assumed.

"Do you like how it is so hard for us?"

"Mmhmmm," he said as he plunged his tongue into Mikasa's mouth and rubbed her pussy over her leggings.

Mikasa turned towards Bertholdt's huge cock and grabbed the shaft. Eren slipped his mouth over the glans. He felt the weight on his tongue. It was warm and salty, filling his mouth. Eren and Mikasa passed it back and forth like they were sharing a three scoops of ice cream on a big messy sugar cone.

"I want to see Bertholdt pump his muscles up a little bit," Annie said. "Let him get set up on the bench. But let's keep his cock out so you two can keep him worked up."

"Yeah I want to see him pump hard," said Mikasa, standing up and squeezing Bertholdt's cock in one hand and his large left bicep in the other.

Eren and Annie loaded up the bar. Bertholdt set up on the bench, laying a towel down for his bare ass. Mikasa straddled the end of the bench. Bertholdt's powerful legs were braced outward, outside of hers. Annie peaked between his spread thighs. His balls were taut so that they did not touch the bench. She scanned up his sprouting shaft, still shiny wet. As Mikasa reached out to grab it, Eren walked behind her and manhandled her by the hips, pulling her up off the bench and bending her over towards Bertholdt's cock. She inhaled it as Eren slid his into her wet pussy from behind.

Annie stood above the bar to spot, looking at the scene in front of her. Eren still had his shirt and shoes on, but nothing else. He was plunging slowly in and out of his girlfriend, who was moaning with each thrust, moans which were muted by the cock that filled her mouth. Bertholdt was flexing his oily core and gripping the bar, ready to rip a set. She helped him lift the weight off the rack and then let him get to it.

She was both aroused and proud of what had unfolded. She had had many experiences like this, sexualizing her workouts. With each rep, she knew that Bertholdt was feeling an enormous wave of endorphins rush over his body. The burn in his pecs as he continued the set would progressively evolve from a sore pain to an erotic one. She could tell he wanted more reps and more pain. Annie reached down to help him as his reps slowed, but he wanted more. She had lost count. Each rep was more of a struggle than the previous, but she knew that just made each rep more erotic. He groaned. Annie grabbed the bar and re-racked it as he exploded in Mikasa's mouth.

Mikasa milked Bertholdt, who was trembling. It looked like he had almost blacked out from the exertion. Mikasa was still moaning as Eren continued to thrust inside of her. Annie walked around to Eren and pulled him away from Mikasa, slipping her dark hand around his drenched tan cock. Mikasa turned around and stood up to join them. Annie placed her other hand on Mikasa's pussy, rubbing for a few strokes and then inserting a finger.

"I don't want you two to come just yet." She smiled, stroking them both slowly. All parts of Bertholdt were sprawled on the bench, his muscles and cock glistening, panting.

Annie spent the next thirty minutes putting the college-aged couple through a salacious workout. Eren did face-fucking pushups with Mikasa below him. Mikasa did a 2 minute plank hold, thanks mostly to Eren's warm tongue massaging on her pussy the whole time. Annie walked them through many other similar arrangements, seducing more and more bicep curls, squats, pull ups, and sit ups.

When she was satisfied that they had had enough work for the evening, she sent them to the group shower in the men's locker room. She said she had a special treat to reward them for their hard work, and entered the shower a moment later, naked, with a strap-on dildo, and with Bertholdt following closely behind, stroking himself.

The group shower had 6 shower heads, two on each of three walls. Most clients thought it was curiously designed for such a boutique gym, but clearly Annie had a more sensuous vision for the locker room than what might be typical.

"Ladies first," she said, her voice reverberating over the sound of the hot water showering over them from all directions. She stepped toward Mikasa, her purple silicone cock brushing against her client's firm thigh. Bertholdt and Eren took Annie's lead and approached Mikasa as well. From there, Annie choreographed a triple cock ballet which, from Mikasa's moans and screams, must have penetrated the deepest corners of her erogenous existence. She came with all three inside of her and then collapsed into Annie's bulging arms.

"Take a recovery day tomorrow," Annie said to Mikasa as she helped pat her dry with a fresh white gym towel. She knew that Eren would need one too. She smiled at Bertholdt, who she knew wouldn't.

 **THE END**


End file.
